The present invention relates to an aide for holding, reading, and marking books and in particular to a device facilitating the handling of books in difficult situations.
Frequently readers, particularly students, are required to read and study certain passages of books, notably textbooks for long periods of time. Often, because of the need to work elsewhere, do supplemental reading or because of normal interruptions the reader must frequently mark the book to indicate important passages, maintain his place at a certain page and even underline certain passages. Further, many readers pursue their activity on trains, buses and the like, where the marking and maintenance of the proper place are most difficult. These difficulties are compounded when the book is a soft cover or paper back, since such books have weak spines, small pages, and extremely small print.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which will mitigate against the aforementioned disadvantages and provide simple, easily useable means for maintaining page and line position, enable marking, with pen, pencil or the like selected lines and passages and which will enable the reader to more easily manipulate the book.
The foregoing objects, as well as other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.